User talk:Stern Ritter
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the :File:Haschwaldface-1-.png page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 20:46, December 30, 2012 Image Policy Please note that in accordance with the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy, all changes to profile pictures must be discussed and approved at Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery before being changed.-- This is your second warning. Change a profile picture again and you will be banned.-- You did not follow the rules. You are not going to try and say you will stop breaking the rules if you get to break another rule. That is not how things work. If you continue to change profile pictures, you will be banned from this site.-- It does not matter if you were new or not, you were told the rules, you chose not to follow them. Getting on chat will not let you help the site. If you want to help the site, you can start by reading the rules-- Let me make this clear: You will never be getting on chat. Ever-- RE:Chat Ban Hey there, I'm SunXia, a member of the team here!! I can see you are new here and I would like to advise you of how we do things here!! Please, read THIS BLOG as it contains a lot of very helpful information about how we run things including a list of blogs dedicated to helping you understand our site and how we run things and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here!! Also remember to follow every one of our Policies as they are very important!! Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay with us!! I have ended you Chat Ban as your overall Wiki Ban has expired so here is a second chance to learn how things are done here!! Please read the policies and the blogs to help you understand how things are done here!! Thank you!! Re: Colored Manga The colored manga's being translated by a new team on bato.to. Dunno how frequent updates will be.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:25, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Colored Manga I'm being sent the individual chapters by a very generous and helpful user on this wiki who bought them from a Japanese website.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:12, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :Well, the guy himself heard about the requests I'm getting for the colored manga and offered this solution: this is where he's getting the volumes from, and he wants you to buy them yourself if you want to in order to show support for the colored manga, in the hopes that Shueshia will notice and resume coloring from volume 66. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:44, September 8, 2017 (UTC)